Layer 3 Technologies
2.1 Addressing technologies= 2.1.a Identify, implement and troubleshoot IPv4 addressing and sub-netting 2.1.a [i] Address types, VLSM 2.1.a [ii] ARP 2.1.b Identify, implement and troubleshoot IPv6 addressing and sub-netting 2.1.b [i] Unicast, multicast 2.1.b [ii] EUI-64 2.1.b [iii] ND, RS/RA 2.1.b [iv] Autoconfig/SLAAC temporary addresses [RFC4941] 2.1.b [v] Global prefix configuration feature =2.2 Layer 3 Multicast= 2.2.a Troubleshoot reverse path forwarding 2.2.a [i] RPF failure 2.2.a[ii] RPF failure with tunnel interface 2.2.b Implement and troubleshoot IPv4 protocol independent multicast 2.2.b [i] PIM dense mode, sparse mode, sparse-dense mode 2.2.b [ii] Static RP, auto-RP, BSR 2.2.b [iii] Bidirectional PIM 2.2.b [iv] Source-specific multicast 2.2.b [v] Group to RP mapping 2.2.b [vi] Multicast boundary 2.2.c Implement and troubleshoot multicast source discovery protocol 2.2.c.[i] Intra-domain MSDP [anycast RP] 2.2.c.[ii] SA filter =2.3 Fundamental routing concepts= 2.3.a Implement and troubleshoot static routing 2.3.b Implement and troubleshoot default routing 2.3.c Compare routing protocol types 2.3.c [i] distance vector 2.3.c [ii] link state 2.3.c [iii] path vector 2.3.d Implement, optimize and troubleshoot administrative distance 2.3.e Implement and troubleshoot passive interface 2.3.f Implement and troubleshoot VRF lite 2.3.g Implement, optimize and troubleshoot filtering with any routing protocol 2.3.h Implement, optimize and troubleshoot redistribution between any routing protocol 2.3.i Implement, optimize and troubleshoot manual and auto summarization with any routing protocol 2.3.j Implement, optimize and troubleshoot policy-based routing 2.3.k Identify and troubleshoot sub-optimal routing 2.3.l Implement and troubleshoot bidirectional forwarding detection 2.3.m Implement and troubleshoot loop prevention mechanisms 2.3.m [i] Route tagging, filtering 2.3.m [ii] Split horizon 2.3.m [iii] Route poisoning 2.3.n Implement and troubleshoot routing protocol authentication 2.3.n [i] MD5 2.3.n [ii] key-chain 2.3.n [iii] EIGRP HMAC SHA2-256bit 2.3.n [iv] OSPFv2 SHA1-196bit 2.3.n [v] OSPFv3 IPsec authentication =2.4 RIP v2= 2.4.a Implement and troubleshoot RIPv2 =2.5 EIGRP [for IPv4 and IPv6]= 2.5.a Describe packet types 2.5.a [i] Packet types [hello, query, update, and such] 2.5.a [ii] Route types [internal, external] 2.5.b Implement and troubleshoot neighbor relationship 2.5.b [i] Multicast, unicast EIGRP peering 2.5.c Implement and Troubleshoot Loop free path selection 2.5.c [i] RD, FD, FC, successor, feasible successor 2.5.c [ii] Classic metric 2.5.c [iii] Wide metric 2.5.d Implement and troubleshoot operations 2.5.d [i] General operations Bandwidth Percent By default, the bandwidth EIGRP can use is 50% of the administrative bandwidth of the interface. Set the bandwidth percent EIGRP can use on a link in relation to the bandwidth configured on the link. For example, if the bandwidth is 20 Mbps and you want to limit it to 400Kbps, the command would be ip bandwidth-percent eigrp 1 20 You can also change the interface bandwidth to change the related EIGRP percent to a certain speed. ip bandwidth-percent eigrp show ip eigrp interfaces Router-ID The router ID is chosen first by the configured router-id, highest loopback IP address and then the highest configured interface in the up/up state. The router-id identifies the router providing updates as well as a loop prevention mechanism. If a router sees an update with its own router ID, it will not accept the routing updates from that router to make sure there isn't a loop. eigrp router-id x.x.x.x Default Metric The overall EIGRP default metric can be set in the routing process for all routes. This applies for all routes in the process. Each individual route can have a default metric set via a route map. router eigrp EIGRP ! address-family ipv4 unicast autonomous-system 1 ! topology base default-metric 100000 10 255 1 1500 show ip eigrp topology x.x.x.x/xx show ip route route x.x.x.x or redistribute connected metric 100000 10 255 1 1500 Neighbor Logging When neighbors go up or down, log messages will be generated. You can disable these as well as choose the interval at which the logs are generated. eigrp log-neighbor-changes eigrp log-neighbor-warnings <1-65535> Maximum Hops EIGRP can limit the routes it takes in based on its hop count. If a route has a hop count greater than a configured number, it will not accept the route into the routing table. metric maximum-hops 5 show ip eigrp topology x.x.x.x/xx 2.5.d [ii] Topology table, update, query, active, passive 2.5.d [iii] Stuck in active Stuck in active happens when the DUAL queries time out. You can specify the time at which the router determines a route as SIA with the active timer. router eigrp EIGRP ! address-family ipv4 unicast autonomous-system 1 ! topology base timers active-time 10 2.5.d [iv] Graceful shutdown 2.5.e Implement and troubleshoot EIGRP stub 2.5.e [i] stub Stub networks limit the query scope for DUAL. connected Do advertise connected routes leak-map Allow dynamic prefixes based on the leak-map receive-only Set receive only neighbor redistributed Do advertise redistributed routes static Do advertise static routes summary Do advertise summary routes eigrp stub - by default stub advertises connected and summary routes 2.5.e [ii] leak-map Leak maps are used with summaries and stub networks to 'leak' out a prefix. ip prefix-list LEAKED_PREFIX seq 5 permit 20.0.0.0/24 ip prefix-list LEAKED_PREFIX seq 10 permit 40.0.0.0/24 ! route-map LEAK_THESE match ip address prefix-list LEAKED_PREFIX ! router eigrp EIGRP ! address-family ipv4 unicast autonomous-system 1 ! af-interface FastEthernet0/0 summary-address 10.0.0.0 255.255.255.0 leak-map LEAKY or if you want to leak a prefix in a stub network ip prefix-list LEAKED_PREFIX seq 5 permit 20.0.0.0/24 ip prefix-list LEAKED_PREFIX seq 10 permit 40.0.0.0/24 ! route-map LEAK_THESE match ip address prefix-list LEAKED_PREFIX ! router eigrp EIGRP ! address-family ipv4 unicast autonomous-system 1 ! eigrp stub connected summary leak-map LEAKY 2.5.f Implement and troubleshoot load-balancing 2.5.f [i] equal-cost 2.5.f [ii] unequal-cost 2.5.f [iii] add-path 2.5.g Implement EIGRP [multi-address] named mode 2.5.g [i] Types of families 2.5.g [ii] IPv4 address-family 2.5.g [iii] IPv6 address-family 2.5.h Implement, troubleshoot and optimize EIGRP convergence and scalability 2.5.h [i] Describe fast convergence requirements Convergence Timers Change the Hello interval and dead-time for eigrp neighbors. These timers do NOT have to match to perform a neighborship. Each router advertises its own timers the other routers should consider for it. ip hello-interval eigrp 1 1 ip hold-time eigrp 1 3 2.5.h [ii] Control query boundaries 2.5.h [iii] IP FRR/fast reroute [single hop] 2.5.h [iv] Summary leak-map 2.5.h [v] Summary metric =2.6 OSPF [v2 and v3]= 2.6.a Describe packet types 2.6.a [i] LSA types [1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 7, 9] 2.6.a [ii] Route types [N1, N2, E1, E2] 2.6.b Implement and troubleshoot neighbor relationship 2.6.c Implement and troubleshoot OSPFv3 address-family support 2.6.c [i] IPv4 address-family 2.6.c [ii] IPv6 address-family 2.6.d Implement and troubleshoot network types, area types and router types 2.6.d [i] Point-to-point, multipoint, broadcast, non-broadcast 2.6.d [ii] LSA types, area type: backbone, normal, transit, stub, NSSA, totally stub 2.6.d [iii] Internal router, ABR, ASBR 2.6.d [iv] Virtual link 2.6.e Implement and troubleshoot path preference 2.6.f Implement and troubleshoot operations 2.6.f [i] General operations 2.6.f [ii] Graceful shutdown 2.6.f [iii] GTSM [generic TTL security mechanism] 2.6.g Implement, troubleshoot and optimize OSPF convergence and scalability 2.6.g [i] Metrics 2.6.g [ii] LSA throttling, SPF tuning, fast hello 2.6.g [iii] LSA propagation control [area types, ISPF] 2.6.g [iv] IP FR/fast reroute [single hop] 2.6.g [v] LFA/loop-free alternative [multi hop] 2.6.g [vi] OSPFv3 prefix suppression =2.7 BGP= 2.7.a Describe, implement and troubleshoot peer relationships 2.7.a [i] Peer-group, template 2.7.a [ii] Active, passive 2.7.a [iii] States, timers 2.7.a [iv] Dynamic neighbors 2.7.b Implement and troubleshoot IBGP and EBGP 2.7.b [i] EBGP, IBGP 2.7.b [ii] 4 bytes AS number 2.7.b [iii] Private AS 2.7.c Explain attributes and best-path selection 2.7.d Implement, optimize and troubleshoot routing policies 2.7.d [i] Attribute manipulation 2.7.d [ii] Conditional advertisement 2.7.d [iii] Outbound route filtering 2.7.d [iv] Communities, extended communities 2.7.d [v] Multi-homing 2.7.e Implement and troubleshoot scalability 2.7.e [i] Route-reflector, cluster 2.7.e [ii] Confederations 2.7.e [iii] Aggregation, AS set 2.7.f Implement and troubleshoot multi-protocol BGP 2.7.f [i] IPv4, IPv6, VPN address-family 2.7.g Implement and troubleshoot AS path manipulations 2.7.g [i] Local AS, allow AS in, remove private AS 2.7.g [ii] Prepend 2.7.g [iii] Regexp 2.7.h Implement and Troubleshoot Other Features 2.7.h [i] Multipath 2.7.h [ii] BGP synchronization 2.7.h [iii] Soft reconfiguration, route refresh =2.8 Troubleshooting layer 3 technologies= 2.8.a Use IOS troubleshooting tools 2.8.a [i] debug, conditional debug 2.8.a [ii] ping, traceroute with extended options 2.8.a [iii] Embedded packet capture 2.8.b Apply troubleshooting methodologies 2.8.b [i] Diagnose the root cause of networking issue [analyze symptoms, identify and describe root cause] 2.8.b [ii] Design and implement valid solutions according to constraints 2.8.b [iii] Verify and monitor resolution 2.8.c Interpret packet capture 2.8.c [i] Using wireshark trace analyzer 2.8.c [ii] Using IOS embedded packet capture